


Goodbye for now

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: it can simply never be perfect for them, but they have hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested by yurisakura on tumblr 

 

Quick pasing through a church corridor. A flash of pink, a spark of light and soon it was gone along with the many other colors of the summer. I remember that day like it was my last. The way your eyes faded, your breath hitched and your body spoke to me. It was our last time together, before it all became a ruin.

"Hey hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you think of the wedding?"

A chuckle and a smile, matching colors, the things that now brings forth feelings of melancholy.

"It was fun! Didnt expect those two to end together huh?"

"Yeah... Thats true... I'm happy everyone turned out happy in the end. Even the ones that never thought they would"

She opens her mouth to speak again, but instead starts to laugh.

"Whats so funny Lucy?" i looked confused towards her.

"I just cannot believe its all over... Fairy Tail... This wedding is good way to end it on a happy note but... I want more..."

I gazed towards her. It was me that started our adventure, yet it would never be mine to finish would it?

I could make her mine. I could end our perfect adventure just like this, with a wedding and a dream to hold in my hand. I could have this dream. I could have my wanted future, together with a partner, friend, lover and so much more. Yet, would this be a truly happy ending?

"Lucy..."

"Hm?" As I watched her turning her head, I swore saw a halo in the golden sunlight. Be it an angel or a mirage, I felt at peace here at this beautiful place.

"Will you marry me?"

That was the moment her breath hitched.

"What do you mean..?" she was looking at me cautiously, being careful with her words. Atleast now I can say i know why.

"It means... I want to marry you. With all my heart"

That was when her eyes faded into darkness.

"Really?" looking up at me, I saw tears forming in her eyes and started panicking.

"Yes really! I love you Lucy". my eyes piercing through hers, I found that hers were full with nothing but bittersweet sadness, and yet, a smile was still present on her face.

"Hah... ". She stood up, dusted off her dress and turned towards me again. Smiling she told me the three words that made my heart stop. "I love you too."

I dont think I've ever been happier than in that moment. For a brief second I swore I could fly, that Happy had given his powers to me, I was the very definition of the word. Above the clouds and into the heavens, I never knew four words could do this much. However, the higher you fly, the deeper you fall.

"-but Natsu, you are a goddamn asshole!"

She was sobbing now, tears were falling down her cheeks like a waterfall and she was holding her hand against her mouth to hold it in. "h-h-how..." a tear more. "H-how could you just..." I reached towards her, trying to comfort her, but she quickly pushed my hand away. Sniffling, she spoke up, "h-how could you just leave me like that? For an entire year!"

I was baffled. This was not what i expected. Lucy was crying more than i had ever seen her do, and I wanted to hug her, tell her the reasons i left, but it was also in that moment I realised, I couldnt do that to her. For, I did not have a single good reason to leave her alone.

"I was... So lonely..." she mumbled angrily through wrecked sobs.

"I... I can't explain myself. I can only say it was because i wanted to protect you and the guild-"

"LOOK NATSU" I tensed up, surprised at the angry yell. "THE GUILD IS GONE! THE GUILD IS GONE!! THE POWER YOU GAINED DURING THE TRIP? GONE! ITS ALL GONE! I DONT WANT TO BE REMINDED OF THAT HELLISH YEAR EVER AGAIN, AND YOU BRINGING MARRIAGE UP WITH THE SAME ATTITUDE AS WHEN YOU CAME BACK FROM YOUR TRIP REALLY MAKES ME MAD AND SAD AND ANGRY AND FEEL A WHOLE BUNCH OF EMOTIONS THAT I DONT WANNA FEEL ANYMORE! I MIGHT LOVE YOU, BUT THERE IS A REASON IM SAD, ITS BECAUSE ALL OF THIS IS GONE, AND YOU TOO!" and thats when she broke down. She cried and cried, all the while i stood on the sidelines, complementating what she said. It felt wrong. Its not right for us to part, and yet here we arex going our seperate ways. I dont wanna say goodbye. Oh god, please tell me this isnnt our last meeting.

"Listen... Natsu?" my neck snapped towards her, waiting to hear her words.

"Yeah?"

"I just... I wanna be alone. Go on my own adventure. I wanna try things I've never thought of before. I wanna... Get away from you. So far, all my adventures have been with you, and right now i cant.. I cant be together with you honestlly" I remember she laughed a little as she said that. A pretty short laugh, but it gave maybe a little hope for us. "-maybe... Maybe someday we will be together. Who knows? Feelings are uncontrollable as always..." she stepped closer to me and looked me in the eyes. "So, if or when we do meet, lets make it good okay" and you smiled at me. How you do that i'll never know. How you can smile even in the worst of things, but maybe thats why I love you.

"Yes. Let's make it good" and i smiled as well. I lifted my finger to whipe something from my cheek when i discovered it was wet. "Tears of course..." . All a sudden, I felt someone hug me close. I looked down and saw blond, soft hair. "Heh... Tha-thank you..." i said as more tears started falling. Is this what a proper goodbye is? I dont like it. It hurts.

"You're welcome asshole..." I felt her hold me closer, and I did the same. For a few minutes we just stood there, tears slipping down both of our cheeks and a tender atmosphere present. When I could feel she started to pull away, i held on.

"Please... Just one minute more..." a chuckle. I'm gonna miss that sound.

"Of course Natsu... I... I am gonna miss you... So much..." I felt one last tear fall onto my shirt before she let me go. "-but I have to do this".

"I understand Lucy" chuckling, I wiped away my tears. "I really do." but I still want you here.

"Its not okay, but one day, I will have forgiven you." she smiled at me one last time before turning around. "Goodbye Natsu". She waved her hand lazily behind her back.

"No..." I started running. I ran towards Lucy and grabbed her arm. "Wait!" . She tuned around about to answer, but before she could I kissed her. A kiss that was loving and deep yet it was sloppy and desperate. Surprised, though after moment she kissed back with as much passion as she could muster. My tongue slipped in her mouth and she moaned before hugging her arms around my neck. It was a quick moment, but we needed it. Letting go once ago, we both blushed before speaking.

"I love you Natsu"

"I love you too Lucy"

Its been a long time since that day, and all though a lot has happened since then I still cant help but think about how much I wish you hadnt spoken about the trip. That perfect adventure feels more and more idealistic every moment, but it's in these times I remember your words - "lets make it good."


End file.
